


Boundaries Laid Bare

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Come Marking, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Sort Of, Spanking, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Gavin almost gets himself killed during a case, but he caught the guy, so no big deal, right? Nines seems to think differently.There's more to both of them than either of them originally thought.





	Boundaries Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to ease myself into writing things a little kinkier than what I'm used to. It might be pretty tame by a lot of people's standards, but for me, it's really pushing the boat out. This isn't connected to anything I've written previously, and can be read on its own. Enjoy!

Gavin’s not the most conventional when it comes to sex. His job’s incredibly stressful, he works long hours, and there’s always the very real possibility that he could die on the job. So all that stress builds up, and it’s got to go somewhere. Of course he’s got a reputation to keep, and a bit of an ego to say the least, so very few people know about his preferred method of relief, and he hasn’t exactly got time for a full-fledged relationship. So on occasion Gavin will find himself in the “edgier” parts of town, the bars where you can whisper all of your darkest desires into someone’s ear and they’ll know exactly what to do. Gavin’s a detective, he’s more than adept at reading people. He knows what he’s doing. And that night will tide him over until the stress builds all the way up to breaking point again.

And boy, was today a breaking point. He’d been after this guy for months, and he’d finally caught him. In his eyes, that was definite cause for celebration, but as ever, Nines was completely determined to kill his buzz, informing him that not only had he hopped the fence on a highway and narrowly avoided being hit by no less than seven cars, but the suspect was also armed and had tried to shoot at Gavin three separate times. Luckily his aim was atrocious since he was on the move, but there was still a threat of him being injured, or worse. Gavin knows this, he was  _there,_  and he tells Nines as much.

Even after he leaves Captain Fowler’s office, with Fowler clapping him on the back and practically singing his praises – a rare feat for Gavin to leave that office with only positives – Nines is still on his case.

“Quit fussing over me already,” Gavin snaps, “I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“Detective-” he starts, and Gavin stops abruptly, turning around to face him.

“Whatever you’re going to say, just don’t, alright? Jesus, what are you, my dad?”

Gavin storms off before Nines can say anything. He still has a report to fill in, and he sure as shit isn’t doing it at his desk where Nines would bother him the entire time.

_Who fucking cares if I could’ve gotten hurt? I didn’t, and I caught the fucking guy._

Gavin finds an empty room with a desk and chair and sits down to work on his report, still grumbling to himself.

_Fucking android ruining my moment._

He manages to get about an hour of peace before the door knocks.

“Room’s busy!” he shouts, not looking up.

The door opens anyway.

“Are you-” Gavin starts as he looks up to find Nines standing in the doorway. “Oh, God, I knew you’d find me eventually.”

“I’ve known where you were for the last 57 minutes and 18 seconds, but I thought you might like some time to yourself for a while,” Nines replies.

Gavin sighs. “Great, well, thanks, but I’m not done here, so why don’t you-“

He stops, trying to remember what his anger management counsellor had taught him. In for three. Out for three.

“Go away, please,” he says through gritted teeth.

Nines doesn’t move, and it’s taking every ounce of Gavin’s strength not to start shouting.

“What you did was completely reckless-” he starts, and Gavin loses it.

“Jesus Christ, not this  _again._ You’ve already told me this a hundred times. This was a big case, and you’re fucking ruining it! Give it a rest already. What do you want from me, huh?”

“For you to acknowledge how stupid it was for you to chase after him alone like that.”

Gavin huffs a laugh. “What, so you can lord it over me? I don’t fucking think so.”

He shoves the pages back into the case file, tucking it under his arm as he stands to leave. “Look, I’ve got work to do, so if you’re not gonna leave, I will.”

Gavin barely makes it past him when Nines grabs his wrist, spinning him around to face him.

“I’m not finished with you,” Nines says quietly, and Gavin’s eyes widen as he feels that all too familiar heat pool in his stomach.

_Oh, God, please don’t let him notice._

But of course Nines notices. He always does. It’s his job after all.

“I’m sensing a 17% rise in your stress levels,” he notes, gaze roaming Gavin’s face, “and your temperature is rapidly increasing.”

“Yeah, well, your yelling would make anyone stressed,” Gavin fires back, and he makes the mistake of trying to remove his hand from Nines’ grip again. A shuddering breath escapes him, and he quickly tries to disguise it with a cough, but Nines isn’t stupid.

He looks at Gavin bemusedly, then at his own hand wrapped around his wrist.

_Game over._

“Do you find this arousing, Detective?”

Gavin tries to look insulted. “What? What are you talking ab-“

Nines squeezes his wrist, and Gavin isn’t quick enough to stop the soft moan that escapes him. Nines tilts his head to the side slightly, the smallest smile pulling at his mouth.

“How interesting,” he muses quietly.

Gavin can’t trust himself to say anything, for fear of how his voice will betray him. He tries to look annoyed, hoping that’ll work.

It doesn’t. Nines slowly backs Gavin into the nearest wall, and Gavin doesn’t fight him, just lets...whatever this is happen. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. And aroused as all hell, but that’s a whole other story.

His back hits the wall with a soft thump and he tries not to make a sound. Nines watches him, taking everything in.

“I was worried about you,” he starts quietly, “You could have been seriously hurt. Or worse.”

Normally Gavin would be running his mouth off, like he was just moments ago, but now...there’s something stopping him, and he just nods, almost mechanically, as if he were being puppeteered.

“Did you give no thought to anyone else, Detective?” Nines asks, and Gavin’s starting to realise that Nines doesn’t necessarily want him to answer, so he stays quiet. “You don’t seem to care about anyone but yourself.”

That stings a little, but Gavin’s far more invested in where all of this might be going, and he doesn’t want to throw Nines off.

“Do you know what your rate of survival was?”

Gavin shakes his head.

“19%.”

_Fuck._

He had no idea it was that bad. All he’d cared about in the moment was catching the guy, high on adrenaline and the thought of the payoff at the end. He knows he’d been reckless, but 19%...

Nines has his free hand under Gavin’s chin, tilting his head up. “I think some form of lesson may be in order, so you won’t do this again. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 _Yes, yes, God yes_.

Gavin swallows thickly, and he nods as best he can in Nines’ grip. His ego is fighting a losing battle.

Nines gives him that small smile again, and Gavin’s stomach lurches. He leans in close to Gavin’s ear. “Good boy,” he murmurs, breath strangely hot against Gavin’s skin.

And just like that, it’s all gone. Nines’ voice, his touch. Gavin watches him leave as if nothing happened. He slides down the wall slightly, rubbing a hand down his face. He’s hard as hell, and just as fucking confused.

“What the fuck was that?” he whispers into the empty room.

\--

Gavin still isn’t sure how to breach the subject of…well, whatever the hell earlier was. Nines had clearly proposed something, and he’d agreed. Not in words, but he’d definitely agreed. And then Nines had left. So what now? Was it an idle threat? That’s not really Nines’ style. Now that he thinks about it…Is this something Nines is into? He thought only specific androids were programmed to be interested in sexual activity. But then, androids have their own freedom now, so it’s hardly outside of the realm of possibility. And Nines certainly seems to enjoy bossing people around, well, as much as someone who rarely smiled or expressed emotion can enjoy something.

Gavin needs to talk to him, but as usual his ego and his dick are at war with each other. He can’t let Nines know what he’s into, and he’s certainly not going to admit he was in the wrong in what he did. But then…it’s been a very stressful few weeks, and Nines  _does_  look like he’d be a good fuck. Not that Gavin has thought about it. Nope. Not at all.

“You’re staring at me,” Nines states, and Gavin blanches.

“I- I wasn’t, I was staring over your head at the wall,” he lies, and Nines gives him a look – the one that says “Do you really think I’m that stupid?” It’s a look that's almost exclusively reserved for Gavin.

“Detective.”

Gavin relents. “Oh, alright.” He leans in over the desk, trying to keep as much of what he’s about to say between the two of them. “About what you said earlier…”

“Yes?”

“Well…” Gavin still doesn’t know where to start. “What the hell  _was_  all that?”

“Did I overstep a boundary?”

“Yeah, I told you to piss off God knows how many times-”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

Gavin looks visibly embarrassed. “…No. No, you didn’t.”

“Is this something you would like to pursue?”

Gavin looks up at Nines. His expression hasn’t changed, and his tone is conversational, as if they were discussing the fucking weather.

“What, like me and you- y’know.” Gavin trails off.

“If you can’t even say the words, Detective, then I doubt your ability to perform the acts themselves,” Nines chides in a tone that sends a shiver through Gavin.

“Well, the whole office doesn’t need to know,” he says defensively.

“The only person who can hear you is me,” Nines informs him, grey eyes boring into him.

Gavin’s having a hard time looking at him, but he knows he shouldn’t look away. He’s hardly new to this, after all.

“I can assure you that if we were to go through with this, it’ll have no negative impact on our working relationship,” Nines says, in as reassuring a tone as is possible for him.

Gavin frowns.

_Possibly the best sex of my life and admit I’m wrong. Go bar-diving and keep my dignity._

Gavin scoffs at that last thought.

“I mean, yeah, sure,” he says finally with a shrug.

“Answer properly or the conversation is over,” Nines tells him, “Yes or no, Gavin.”

Nines very rarely uses Gavin’s first name, he prefers to keep things professional between them, but then…This is hardly professional, is it?

Gavin swallows. “Yes,” he manages to say.

“Very well. I’ll be at your apartment at 8,” Nines replies, turning back to his work as if nothing had happened.

Gavin just stares at him for a few seconds before forcing himself to go back to his own work. Had that really just happened?

\--

Gavin paces his apartment. He’d cleaned up, changed the bed sheets, took a shower. Then he started thinking and had to take another shower. Nervous sweats are the worst. And that’s the weirdest part, he never gets nervous. Not like this. But then, he’s always the instigator, even if he is the receiver. He always seeks it out, and now…

The doorbell rings and Gavin jumps. He glances at his phone. 8 o’clock. How like Nines.

Gavin rubs his hands together apprehensively before opening the door. Nines is standing in the hallway. He isn’t wearing his uniform jacket, and he looks strangely underdressed without it. Gavin has to admit, he looks good. But then, he always does. Gavin tries not to think about that.

“Good evening, Detective,” Nines greets, and Gavin has to hold back a nervous laugh. He’s so formal, even though they’re about to-

“Hi,” he replies, stepping aside to let Nines in. He glances at him as he closes the door. He hasn’t brought anything with him. Maybe he’s changed his mind?

“Do you have a safe word?” Nines asks as he rolls up his sleeves.

Wow, okay, he has not changed his mind, and he’s getting straight to the point. Gavin fidgets.

“Well?”

“Right, well, here’s the thing, I’m-”  _Fuck, just say it._ “I’m uh, kinda nervous.”

Nines tilts his head to the side slightly. “I thought you wanted to do this.”

“I do, I just- Well, normally, I’m drunk,” Gavin admits.

Nines shakes his head. “I need you to remain sober, otherwise you can’t fully consent.”

“Right, yeah, okay. Makes sense.”

God, he could really use a drink right now, though.

“Gavin,” Nines says, and his tone is uncharacteristically soft, “If you don’t want to do this-”

Gavin shakes his head. “No, no, I do.” He looks at Nines. “I do.”

Nines nods, and any trace of that softness is gone. “Safe word.”

“Uh, Libra.”

Nines looks at him, but doesn’t push him further. “Go into your bedroom and remove your clothing. While we’re in there, you are not to do anything unless I’ve told you to. You may use your safe word if anything gets too much for you. If you are unable to speak, you’ll tap me with your hand three times. Is that understood?”

_Holy shit._

Gavin nods shakily. “Y-Yeah, sure, got it.”

Gavin may have to rethink everything he knows about Nines. He does as he’s told, going into his bedroom and taking off his clothes. He dims the lights almost all the way. Not that he’s self-conscious, but nothing ruins his mood faster than harsh lighting. Besides, Nines didn’t bring anything, and if he’s honest, he prefers not being able to see where his partner is. Makes the whole thing more exciting.

He perches at the edge of the bed, hands folded in his lap. Nines hadn’t given him any other instructions, and he’s not sure what to do with himself. The seconds tick by and Gavin’s starting to get impatient. Just what the hell is he doing out there? The door finally opens and Nines enters. Gavin squints at him in the dim light. He doesn’t seem any different.

“Up,” he says quietly, and Gavin’s on his feet. He keeps his gaze on the floor, knowing all too well that Nines can see far better in the near dark than he can.

Nines trails a hand down Gavin’s face and under his jaw, holding him in place. Gavin can feel his eyes on him, watching his every move, every breath.

“I want you on your hands and knees,” he commands, retracting his hand.

Gavin climbs onto the bed, positioning himself in the centre. The silence in the room is deafening. Gavin can’t stop the adrenaline running through him, because he can’t tell where Nines is exactly. Nines was designed that way, to be imperceptibly quiet, but Gavin hadn’t realised how much until now. Several minutes pass and Nines hasn’t made a move.

“Nines?” he calls out.

The answer he gets is not what he was expecting - a loud smack as Nines’ hand collides with his thigh. Gavin jerks forwards with a cry, and he manages to steady himself. He knows Nines didn’t miss, knows he can see perfectly in the dim light.

“I don’t recall saying that you could speak,” Nines’ voice comes from somewhere behind Gavin, and Gavin resists the urge to look over his shoulder. His fingers dig into the sheets. His immediate reaction is to apologise, but he knows Nines won’t appreciate it, so he holds his tongue.

“It’s a pity you can’t be this obedient elsewhere, Detective,” Nines remarks, “It would make work so much easier for me without having to deal with your near-constant petulant behaviour.”

It’s as if he’s everywhere and nowhere all at once, and Gavin concentrates on keeping himself steady, unable to predict Nines’ next move.

The seconds drag by like hours before another sharp smack hits him again, on his other thigh. Nines is biding his time. He knows what Gavin wants, but this is supposed to be a punishment. Nines had said he’d wanted to teach him a lesson, and he’s going to make Gavin work for it, it seems.

“Do you know how reckless what you did was?” Nines asks. His voice is low, and closer than it was before.

Gavin grits his teeth as Nines’ hand hits the same spot as before. It’s already so sensitive.

“Answer me.”

“Yes,” Gavin manages to say, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Apparently it’s not a good enough answer for Nines. He slides his hand into Gavin’s hair, tugging his head back.

“Yes, what?” Nines asks, and he almost sounds impatient.

“Yes, sir,” Gavin gasps.

Nines seems satisfied with that, and he lets go of Gavin’s hair. Gavin’s head drops back down again.

“Good boy,” Nines praises him, sliding a hand down Gavin’s back, and Gavin can’t help it, he leans into it, desperate to have Nines touch him.

His elbows almost buckle as that same hand comes down sudden and hard on his ass.

“So impatient.”

Nine runs his hand lower, between Gavin’s legs. Gavin’s shaking, and he tries to keep still.

“You’re so hard already,” Nines notes, and he clicks his tongue as if in disapproval. His fingers graze against Gavin’s cock before he pulls back and smacks him again.

Gavin’s having a difficult time keeping up with everything. He’s normally a little more controlled, but Nines...he’s so _good_  at this. And it doesn’t help that Gavin’s thought about him, about  _them_ , from time to time. How he’d taste, how’d he sound, what he’d feel like inside him.

“Maybe...” Nines starts, pulling Gavin from his thoughts, “…I’ll give you what you want,  _if_ you can tell me just how stupid your behaviour was today.”

If they were in work, Gavin would have swung for Nines by now, no question. But right now, his ego had taken a back seat.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Gavin.”

And God, the sound of his name in that low, almost sultry voice...Nines is driving him crazy.

“I- I shouldn’t have done what I did,” Gavin tries.

Nines clicks his tongue again, and brings his hand down on Gavin’s ass.

“Oh, you can try harder than that,” he says, running soft fingers along his skin before hitting him again.

Gavin’s going to tear through the bed sheets at this rate, his grip is so tight.

“I- I should have waited for you, it was- it was reckless of me to run off like I did.”

Nines’ other hand is at Gavin’s face now. He presses a finger to his mouth, and Gavin willingly gives him entrance. Nines pushes another finger in, dragging them in and out a few times before trailing them down Gavin’s chin.

“Spit,” he says, and Gavin does as he’s told, spitting into Nines’ hand.

Nines wraps his hand around Gavin’s cock, giving him a few experimental strokes before finding a rhythm. Gavin foolishly believes that Nines is finished with him, but then he stops.

“And?” he prompts.

Gavin’s having a hard time processing anything beyond Nine’s hand on his dick.

“And,” he repeats, trying to find the words, “You’re- You’re my partner, we’re supposed to, to work together.”

Nines seems satisfied with that, and he continues stroking Gavin. Gavin can already feel that all too sweet pressure building, he’s starting to lose control, and he thrusts into Nines’ hand, trying to chase his release.

Wrong move. Nines retracts his hand, and without warning, smacks Gavin hard enough to make him lose his balance. Gavin only just manages to stop himself from falling on his face.

“If you hadn’t been so greedy, I might have just given you what you wanted. After all, you’ve been so good for me up to now. But...” Nines leans in close, tilting Gavin’s head to speak into his ear. “I think you’ll have to work harder for what you want from me.”

Gavin shudders at his tone. He’s done this before, more times than he’d care to admit, but it’s like Nines knows exactly what he likes, and Gavin didn’t even have to tell him.

The bed dips as Nines makes himself comfortable in front of him. Gavin can hear him undoing his trousers. Strong hands are on Gavin’s forearms, dragging him forward. Nines doesn’t have to put that much effort in, Gavin goes willingly, but he wants Nines to be in control, so he tries not to seem too eager.

“If you can make me come in the next ten minutes, I’ll give you everything you want. Deal?”

Gavin nods - that’s hardly a challenge. Nines drags a hand through Gavin’s hair. A warning.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Gavin lowers himself down between Nines’ thighs, taking his cock in his hand. He briefly wonders if it was Gavin who made him hard or if it's something he can control before Nines is nudging him forward, as if to tell him to get on with it.

Gavin takes as much of Nines into his mouth as he can. He pulls back before sliding back down, finding a steady rhythm without choking himself. He’s having to do all the work himself, since Nines seems to be showing no interest in getting involved at all. There’s not a sound coming from him, he’s not even breathing hard. Gavin’s not even sure that androids  _need_ to breathe, but he knows Nines can. So what is-

Gavin tries to draw back, to see if Nines is even still  _awake,_ and immediately his head is being pushed back down again, with just enough force to make him comply, but not enough to hurt him. Oh, Nines is awake, alright.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop. You have less than six minutes. Make them count.”

Gavin does his best, and not to brag, but he’s never had to give head for this long. But then, Nines isn’t human…

“You know...I am fully capable of disabling my orgasm function,” Nines says casually, as if he read Gavin’s mind.

_What?_

Gavin groans, and he feels Nines shiver. “Although...you have been very good for me. That almost seems...cruel, don’t you think?”

Gavin nods as best he can. Nines threads his hand through Gavin’s hair, as if encouraging him to keep going. At this point, Gavin doesn’t need encouraging, he’s desperate and he  _needs_  Nines, needs him to hurry up so he can fuck him already.

Nines seems a little more involved now, hips starting to stutter as Gavin works at him with both his hand and mouth, determined to make him come. He’s starting to lose his composure and Gavin’s certain he won’t last long. At least, he hopes he won’t. He’s waited long enough.

“Gavin,” Nines all but moans, and Gavin shivers, he sounds so  _wrecked_ all of a sudden. “Let me mark you.”

Gavin pulls back and nods eagerly. He sits up on his knees as Nines positions himself in front of him. Gavin’s starting to wish he hadn’t dimmed the lights so much. He has no other word for it, Nines looks  _beautiful_. He’s wrapped his hand around his own cock, thrusting into his fist. He finally comes, and Gavin closes his eyes as the first drops of it hit his face.

Nines slumps down with a heavy sigh for a moment, and then without warning, he’s on Gavin, pulling him into a deep kiss. It’s the first time they’ve kissed, and God was it worth the wait. Gavin wants to pull him closer, wants to touch him, and as if he can read his mind, Nines takes Gavin’s wrists in his hands, draping his arms around his neck, his own arms sliding around Gavin’s waist. Gavin tries to breathe through his nose, but Nines is kissing him as if his very life depends on it, and Gavin’s having a hard time keeping up with him. Nines pulls back after a time to let him breathe, trailing a finger down the mess he’s left on Gavin’s face and slipping it into his mouth. Oral fixation must run in the series.

Gavin just watches him, and God he wants him, needs him desperately. He can’t wait much longer.

Nines tilts his face up. “What do you want from me, Gavin?”

Nines wants him to beg. That he can do. He’ll put on the fucking waterworks if he has to. Anything to get what he wants.

“Please,” Gavin starts, really dragging the word out, “Please fuck me. I’ve learned my lesson, and I  _need_  you. Please,  _please,_ sir.”

He’s bordering on whiny, knows he might be overdoing it, but Nines presses a kiss to his lips before moving across the bed. He starts rummaging through the drawer of Gavin’s bedside table, and Gavin has to bite his tongue not to ask just what the fuck he thinks he’s doing. He knows what he’s doing, and opening his big mouth now will only mean an entire evening will have gone to waste. Well, not entirely. This is certainly going to be Gavin’s jerk-off fuel for the foreseeable future. Still, they’ve gotten this far without Gavin having had any kind of tantrum, and he needs to see this to the end.

Nines is still very overdressed, and Gavin wishes he would take off his clothes, he wants to see him. Another time. There has to be another time, right? This can’t just be a one-time thing, their professional relationship has been effectively destroyed by tonight, despite what Nines had said, and Gavin is not complaining in the slightest. If he wasn't so hard, that thought would probably worry him.

“Come here,” Nines says, settling himself back against the pillows. Gavin tries not to look too eager, but clearly Nines has had enough of waiting too because he’s all but pulling Gavin into his lap. Gavin can feel how hard he is again already.

 _Fucking androids_.

He only just manages to hold back a yelp that he’d never hear the end of as Nines slides a hand down between Gavin’s thighs, pushing a well-lubed finger into him. Gavin tries to hold himself still, letting Nines push further into him. He has no idea how he’s lasted this long, but any more of this and he’s gonna-

Thankfully Nines seems to have taken pity on him, and isn’t interested in teasing him too much. He pushes another finger into Gavin, sliding in and out of him until he’s gasping. Gavin tentatively wraps his arms around Nines’ neck, and Nines doesn’t stop him, which Gavin is grateful for. He can barely hold himself up right anymore, his legs feel like jelly.

Nines removes his hand, and Gavin  _whines_ , suddenly empty and in desperate need of Nines to fill him up again. He can feel Nines’ hand moving underneath him, and then the head of his cock is pushing into Gavin, and Gavin all too readily accepts, letting himself sink down onto him. Nines’ hands are on his hips, pressing hard into his skin. He doesn’t move, and it takes Gavin a minute. Nines wants him to do the work.

 _Lazy fucker,_ he thinks to himself, but he’s wise enough to hold his tongue. He sits up on his knees as far as he can go, before sinking back down onto Nines’ cock, and  _fuck,_  just that alone is enough to push Gavin dangerously close to the edge. He hopes Nines isn’t expecting much, because he’s not sure how much he can give as this point. He lifts himself again, Nines’ fingers digging into his skin, finding a rhythm as he fucks himself on Nines’ cock.

He jolts forward with a groan as Nines wraps a hand around his neglected cock, stroking him in time with the movement of Gavin’s hips, and he’s so sensitive, he’s not going to last much longer, and then he’s coming, finally, spilling over Nines’ hand and onto his shirt.

Nines mercifully doesn’t take much longer – perhaps that’s something else he can control - and he pulls Gavin into a hard kiss as he comes too.

“ _Nines_ ,” he moans against his mouth, all but slumping against him. He feels like he’s going to pass out.

Nines taps Gavin’s leg and he slowly sits up, hissing between his teeth as Nines pulls out of him. He lets Nines lay him down on the bed, he’s too tired to care at this point. He’s felt wrecked before, but  _this._  Fuck, this was something else.

“Are you alright?” Nines asks him, his soft voice a sharp contrast to how it was before.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, I just-  _Fuck_ , Nines. Where’d you learn to do that?”

“I’ve done some research,” is all the answer Nines provides, and fuck it, Gavin’s too tired to press him about it.

“If that’s all from research, you’re a fucking pro.”

They’re quiet for a while, and strangely, it doesn’t feel weird. Gavin’s always dressed and out the door as soon as he’s come, he has no time for the awkward small talk afterwards. They’ve both got what they wanted, so why should he stay any longer than he needs to? But this…This is different. Of course, he and Nines have a (mostly) good working relationship, and Gavin would consider them friends. In some odd way, he  _cares_ about the android. Even so, he should feel uncomfortable right now. He doesn’t. And  _that_ starts to make him uncomfortable.

“Is this something you would like to do again?” Nines asks after a time, pulling Gavin from his thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

“Sexual relations.”

Gavin tries to hold back a laugh. He’s not sure if he wants to laugh at how straight-laced Nines had asked him that, or the sudden nerves bubbling up in him.

“What, you mean like friends with benefits? I mean…Isn’t that gonna get in the way of our working relationship and all?”

Even in the dim light, Gavin can see Nines raising an eyebrow at him.

“Right, that’s fucked now anyway, huh.”

“I’ve already told you that it wouldn’t affect us as long as we didn’t let it.”

Gavin’s not sure how to answer that, so he doesn’t. He props himself up on his elbow.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” he asks. It’s been on his mind all day. “About you being worried about me?”

There’s an expression on Nines’ face that Gavin has never seen before. He almost looks…embarrassed.

“Of course I was worried,” he states matter-of-factly, but his face hasn’t changed.

 “I just- I had to get him. I’ve been after that guy for months, and I knew if I didn’t get him this time, he’d disappear and I’d have to start all over again. I had to.”

Nines looks at him, as if analysing him. “I think I understand,” he says quietly, “It’s something that was important to you, and you had to see it through, even if it meant putting yourself in danger.”

Gavin’s eyes widen. “Are you saying I was ri-”

“I said I understand. Let’s not push it.”

“You know…If this is how you’re gonna react every time I do something stupid, I may start doing more stupid things.”

Nines raises an eyebrow. “How will you ever find time in your schedule for _more_  stupid things?”

Gavin thumps him lightly on the shoulder, but he’s smiling. “Rude.”

He wants to say something else, but he’s not sure what. Should he ask Nines to stay? That’s not his style. And besides, they’re not  _together_ , it was just a fuck. An amazing fuck, but that’s all it was.

_What’s gotten into me?_

“I should, um, I should go take a shower,” he says as he sits up, avoiding eye contact with Nines. He can feel Nines looking at him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Gavin laughs. “Yeah, this isn’t my first time, y’know. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

He can see Nines nod out of the corner of his eye as he rights himself before standing up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then,” he says, and Gavin nods.

“Right, yeah.”

“Goodnight…Gavin.”

Gavin feels an odd flutter.

_Why did he pause?_

“Yeah, ‘night,” he says, glancing up at Nines for the briefest moment.

Gavin flops back down on the bed as Nines closes the door behind him, running his hands through the hair.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I’m not- I can’t be-_

He groans, burying his face in his hands.

_I’m so fucked._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've read far worse than this, but writing it? Whole other story. Anyway, I hope it was okay, I want to write more like this, but I'm still nervous, so I'll see how this is received first. Maybe I'll continue this story?
> 
> My tumblr is [maybeishouldwritesomething](https://maybeishouldwritesomething.tumblr.com/%22%22) if you'd like to send me a message or request. Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated, and please know that I love each and every one of you who has commented, left kudos or bookmarked my work. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
